


Outside my troubles are over (But in your eyes the melody is frozen)

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Series: Come with me and I will make my worst untold [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Major Illness, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Poison, Tags to be added, Whump, and in ch. 4, collection of angsty scenes, death in ch. 3, jacopo pazzi is his own warning, multi ship probably
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: Una serie di one shots tenendo come base la lista tumblr del Whumptober, con una sola regola: Quanto posso tormentare un personaggio prima che mi si ritorca contro?[Chapter 1: PoisonChapter 2: Bloody HandsChapter 3: Severe IllnessChapter 4: Self-SacrificeChapter 5: Drowning]





	1. Here's to you [Poison]

Francesco temeva che Jacopo avrebbe fatto qualcosa dal momento in cui aveva chiuso dietro di sé il portone del Palazzo, dal momento in cui aveva scelto di restare dalla parte di Guglielmo a qualunque costo, - _«Siete fratelli.» Aveva detto una volta sua madre stringendoli entrambi a sé. «Quando il resto del mondo finirà con il tradirvi voi resterete leali l’uno all’altro.» e Francesco vi aveva sempre continuato a credere. Perché sua madre aveva sempre ragione, e Guglielmo era suo fratello. E i fratelli non si tradiscono._ \- Dal momento che si era schierato apertamente con i Medici. Al tempo stesso però sapeva che Jacopo era un uomo cauto, non avrebbe mai attaccato apertamente, non durante una cena, non contro i suoi stessi nipoti. O forse in un impeto di ingenuità Francesco desiderò credervi. Nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe ucciso qualcuno ad una festa nella casa di una delle famiglie più potenti di Firenze, – _Solo in seguito gli tornerà alla mente il giorno in cui i suoi genitori morirono e forse era davvero stato troppo ingenuo._ \- Jacopo era sempre cauto e Francesco credeva di conoscerlo.

_Credeva._

Iniziò a fine serata, – _Perché pur nella sua follia, Jacopo Pazzi era davvero cauto._ \- quando gli ospiti iniziavano a ritornare alle proprie abitazioni, Guglielmo era in piedi accanto a lui, sorrideva tranquillo, come se tutte quelle preoccupazioni che affollavano la mente di Francesco non potessero toccarlo.

«È andata meglio di quanto tu avessi previsto. - _Perché Francesco lo aveva messo in guardia, ricordando le parole di loro madre, perché era leale a Guglielmo, specialmente a lui. Perché nonostante gli anni passati ancora cercava di proteggerlo. Perché erano fratelli, e sarebbe morto pur di salvarlo._ \- Non che fosse difficile.» Guglielmo continuava a sorridere, come se non avesse preso sul serio le sue parole ad inizio serata, come se non gli avesse creduto, avrebbe voluto sentirsi ferito, quasi tradito da quella scarsa fiducia riguardo i suoi sospetti, ma non accadde.

Ciò che sentì invece fu un senso di calore propagarsi all’interno del petto, un calore strano, sbagliato, come se il vino che aveva appena finito di bere fosse puro fuoco. Annuì piano, il movimento della testa fu abbastanza da causargli un capogiro costringendolo ad aggrapparsi in parte alla manica di Guglielmo per non cadere.

«Devo aver esagerato con il vino.» Disse riprendendo l’equilibrio e lasciando la manica, aveva imparato anche troppo presto a mentire in modo convincente, e spesso, troppo spesso, era facile farlo con suo fratello, in quelle cose gli credeva, mentre quando era serio nei suoi sospetti…

Battendogli una mano sul braccio lo salutò decidendo che la cosa migliore fosse ritirarsi per quella notte e lasciare che la sensazione che nulla aveva a che vedere con l’ubriachezza se ne andasse, non aveva nemmeno bevuto così tanto, eppure la sensazione era simile. _Eppure diversa, troppo diversa._

Quando finalmente giunse nella sua stanza Novella non era ancora tornata, ricordava, vagamente, di averla vista impegnata in una chiacchierata con Bianca, il fuoco che lo aveva attraversato fino a poco prima divenne di colpo ghiaccio, così di colpo da spezzargli il respiro. Sembrava avvolgerlo come una gelida mattina d’inverno, Francesco si ritrovò ad arrancare verso il letto, allungò una mano sperando di trovare un appoggio sulla sua strada ma finì soltanto con il far cadere quei pochi oggetti che aveva lasciato sul comodino.

Era sbagliato, ogni cosa era sbagliata.

_«Devi essere più furbo di lui. Più attento. Non esiterà a fare qualcosa, lo so.»_ Ricordava di aver messo in guardia Guglielmo e allora perché proprio lui non aveva seguito il suo stesso consiglio? Perché non aveva fatto attenzione?

Le gambe furono le prime a cedere, la mano lasciò la presa che aveva sul comodino e cadde a terra, - _In un lontano ricordo rivide suo padre arrancare lungo il corridoio del Palazzo, appoggiarsi al muro, ad un mobile, crollare a terra ansimando, tirando a terra con sé ogni cosa fosse sul mobile, ricordò il suono di vetri infranti nella caduta, i gemiti dell’uomo, gli spasmi del suo corpo. Era stato così ingenuo anche allora._ \- avrebbe voluto chiamare qualcuno, chiedere aiuto, non importava a chi, chiunque fosse passato davanti a quella stanza. Voleva chiamare Guglielmo, voleva vedere suo fratello ancora una volta, anche se erano passati pochi minuti da quando lo aveva salutato, perché Guglielmo era l’unica persona al mondo che mai avrebbe potuto tradirlo e aveva bisogno di lui. - _Possibile che servisse trovarsi ad un passo dalla morte per ammetterlo?_ -

Il colpo di tosse lo colse alla sprovvista, avvertì il corpo sussultare, tremare per un freddo che aveva dell’inspiegabile, e quando qualcuno aprì di più la porta che aveva lasciato socchiuso faticò a mettere a fuoco la figura. Finché non parlò.

O forse doveva dire che urlò. Perché il suono che uscì dalle labbra di Novella non poteva essere descritto altrimenti. Francesco non la vide, la vista ormai troppo offuscata, non notò come si portò le mani alla bocca né come sgranò gli occhi. Non vide il terrore imprimersi sul suo viso o le lacrime rigarle le guance quando si gettò al suo fianco e lo prese tra le braccia.

Era stato così ingenuo, così incauto, aveva accettato quell’unica coppa di vino, per brindare a cosa alla fine?

_«Alla tua salute, nipote.»_ Aveva detto Jacopo bevendo dalla sua coppa, e Francesco aveva fatto lo stesso. Così ingenuo, così _stupido._

Novella urlava, chiedeva aiuto tra i singhiozzi, mentre le mani gli accarezzavano il viso, mentre cercava di tenere il suo corpo, ancora scosso dagli spasmi, fermo tra le sue braccia, la testa posata sulle ginocchia, gridava eppure Francesco riusciva a sentire solo alcune sillabe sconnesse, e il suo nome di tanto in tanto ripetuto.

\- _Ricordava sua madre cadere in ginocchio nel corridoio, stringere il corpo di suo padre e chiedere aiuto. Ricordava un uomo in fondo a quel corridoio che la guardava, e poi le dava le spalle. Non avrebbe mai dovuto vederlo, avrebbe dovuto essere a letto a quell’ora, ma il temporale infuriava al punto di spaventarlo quella notte. O forse era solo la sensazione che qualcosa sarebbe accaduto. Era così ingenuo all’epoca. E alla fine lo era rimasto._ -

«Francesco!» La voce di Guglielmo era lontana, Francesco non capiva da dove arrivasse, sembrava giungere da ogni lato ma non si mosse, non si voltò per cercarlo. - _Perché poi cercarlo quando non vedeva altro che ombre scure e sfocate?_ -

L’ultima cosa che vide, accompagnata dalla voce di sua moglie, furono dei ricci rossi così vicini al suo viso. Poi ogni cosa svanì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì. Il finale è aperto, spalancato, non avrà un continuo probabilmente ma può essere vista come uno preferisce. Il riferimento ai genitori è ... Niente, mi serviva solo come riferimento, viene detto solo che sono morti alla fine, chiamiamola licenza poetica, necessità... quello che volete. (Chiamiamolo anche Jacopo è uno stronzo e ha ammazzato suo fratello e sua moglie, se vogliamo...)  
> Mi scuso, non è granchè, ma è il massimo che sono riuscita a tirare fuori stasera, le altre spero saranno migliori, prometto che mi impegnerò al massimo! <3 è anche tremendamente corto come primo capitolo, sorry.
> 
> Qui c'è la lista che sto sfruttando. (https://aki-draws-things.tumblr.com/post/180773608745/conto-di-sfruttare-questa-adorabile-lista-di-angst), chiedete pure se ne volete una in particolare, o se avete preferenze di coppie (anche se credo sia abbastanza logico che al centro ci sarà sempre il povero Francesco... Che ci posso fare? xD ), che sia con Novella, o Lorenzo, anche Giuliano va bene... non importa! xD  
> Se volete seguirmi, ogni tanto su Tumblr posto qualche mini anteprima o idea, o anche solo per contattarmi fuori dalla sezione commenti 😊
> 
> ~Aki~


	2. Just a scratch [Bloody hands]

Giuliano si era ripromesso di ignorare la presenza di Francesco nel modo più civile possibile, per rispetto di Lorenzo. E ci stava anche riuscendo, limitandosi a cenni del capo quando capitava di incrociarsi o cose del genere. Di sicuro ignorarlo non comprendeva ritrovarselo tra le braccia in mezzo al cortile, Giuliano era più che sicuro di questo. Eppure era accaduto comunque e il giovane Medici non aveva avuto il tempo - _né la tentazione, per quando volesse dire il contrario_ \- di ritirarsi.

Parlare con Jacopo era stata l'idea peggiore che Francesco avesse mai avuto ma non poteva sottrarvisi, non quella volta, erano questioni importanti e se avessero avuto per una volta, _una soltanto_ , anche il suo supporto avrebbero potuto evitare una possibile guerra. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivedere le scene di Volterra, non voleva che altri le rivivessero, lo sguardo spaesato di Giuliano quando lo avevano ritrovato a battaglia finita lo aveva tormentato per giorni. Ma Jacopo non aveva intenzione di ascoltarlo, come sempre, non aveva intenzione di evitare una guerra, un massacro, ancor meno aveva intenzione di appoggiare Lorenzo. Non che Francesco non lo sapesse, ma per un breve istante ci aveva sperato. Non era un sognatore come Lorenzo, o come in passato lo era stato suo padre, e non aveva nemmeno la loro forza, ma ci aveva _davvero_ sperato.

Le cose erano sfuggite al suo controllo velocemente, i toni calmi che aveva cercato di mantenere si erano dissolti in urla, nell'ennesima discussione che lui ancora non era riuscito a vincere, Jacopo era troppo esperto, sapeva su cosa far leva, sapeva che minacciare Guglielmo lo avrebbe assoggettato alle sue idee anche quella volta come era sempre accaduto, perché tra tutti Guglielmo era il suo punto debole, e Jacopo lo sapeva. In realtà servì solo ad alimentare l'odio che provava nei suoi confronti. Un odio sempre crescente che talvolta minacciava di annegarlo nelle sue tenebre.

Col senno di poi si sentì incredibilmente stupido nel momento in cui aveva pensato che estrarre il pugnale fosse una buona idea contro suo zio, ma non subito, non quando avrebbe dovuto. L'impeto di rabbia che provò alla minaccia contro Guglielmo fu tale da annullare ogni cosa, strinse il pugnale e scattò contro di lui, un attimo dopo indietreggiava, l'arma cadeva sul pavimento e le sue mani si posavano sul petto, dove il farsetto era stato tagliato nel momento in cui Jacopo aveva rivolto il pugnale contro di lui. Non c'era dolore, solo sorpresa, si aspettava che si difendesse ma non così rapidamente, non lo credeva ancora così veloce da poterlo battere.

Le parole di Jacopo risuonavano nella sua mente ad ogni passo che faceva verso Palazzo Medici.

_«E ora ritorna da loro come il cagnolino che sei diventato.»_

Facevano più male di ogni ferita subita negli anni, non era di colpo diventato il cane dei Medici, non lo era mai stato e mai sarebbe accaduto, la maggior parte della sua lealtà era verso suo fratello, l'altra parte verso Lorenzo, non poteva negarlo, alla fine il suo idealismo era riuscito a coinvolgerlo, Francesco aveva finito con il credergli nonostante tutto. - _Perché in fondo un po’ idealista lo era anche lui, sepolto sotto le parole di suo zio negli anni. Nascosto agli occhi di quel mondo che Lorenzo voleva così ardentemente cambiare e che Francesco sapeva avrebbe finito con l’amare._ \- Eppure quelle parole facevano male comunque.

Fu quando finalmente varcò la porta ed entrò nel cortile che si rese conto che Jacopo non aveva solo tagliato il farsetto. Fu quando si rese conto del dolore pungente che aveva ignorato fino a quel momento, la sua mente troppo concentrata su un altro tipo di dolore. Fu quando abbassò lo sguardo e notò il sangue sporcargli le mani. Fu quando sentì Giuliano rivolgergli la parola che si decise che forse le cose erano peggiori di quanto non sembrassero. E in quel momento la terra sotto i suoi piedi sembrò svanire.

«Potevi anche pulirti le mani dopo - _Giuliano si interruppe per pensare un attimo a_ _quale_ _fosse il termine migliore in quella situazione_ _._ \- aver ammazzato qualcuno. Stai sporcando il pavimento.»

Francesco fu tentato dal ribattere, dal dire che non aveva di certo ucciso un uomo, e che se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe poi attraversato le vie della città con le mani ancora sporche del suo sangue. Nessun uomo sano di mente avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Invece tutto ciò che riuscì a tirar fuori fu un sospiro strozzato. Si portò nuovamente le mani al petto, alla stoffa tagliata, il sangue caldo si mischiò a quello che si stava rapprendendo sulle mani. Sentiva la testa leggera, la vista si era brevemente offuscata prima di tornare più scura di quanto non fosse poco prima, come se fosse improvvisamente calata la notte. Si mosse di un paio di passi nel tentativo di entrare nel palazzo e magari raggiungere la sua stanza dove sarebbe finalmente stato al sicuro, dove avrebbe potuto riposare, ma fu di colpo troppo per il suo corpo.

Le gambe gli cedettero e non si accorse subito di essere caduto su Giuliano. Non se ne rese conto finché non sentì le sue braccia afferrarlo ed impedirgli di cadere senza pietà, probabilmente non per sua volontà quanto più per caso. Lo sentì imprecare a denti stretti mentre si inginocchiava in una posizione più comoda tenendolo con il busto contro di sé, sentì la mano posarsi sul suo petto e sporcarsi di sangue e voleva dirgli di smetterla, dirgli che il sangue avrebbe dovuto stare ovunque ad eccezione delle sue mani, o di quelle di Lorenzo o di suo fratello, dire che lo aveva visto insanguinato una volta - _e non parlava di quando era stato lui a farlo picchiare a sangue_ \- e avrebbe dato tutto per far cambio con lui, avrebbe dovuto cercare di convincerlo ad andare con Lorenzo. Perché alla fine le sue mani erano già sporche di sangue, non sarebbe cambiato molto se si trovava in mezzo ad una guerra, ma Giuliano… Giuliano non meritava quel peso, non meritava quel sangue né quel dolore. Il perché non lo avrebbe mai rivelato al diretto interessato, Giuliano non gli avrebbe mai creduto, magari lo avrebbe sbeffeggiato o accusato di prenderlo in giro. Perché non erano amici, non avrebbero mai potuto esserli. Nonostante quello Francesco pensava davvero che Giuliano meritasse di più.

«Lorenzo!» Chiamò Giuliano riportando Francesco alla realtà. Una mano gli premeva sulla ferita nell'intenzione di fermare il sangue che scivolava attraverso le sue dita, l'altra gli reggeva indietro la testa, il pollice gli accarezzava la guancia, come se Giuliano in fondo tenesse a lui, cosa impossibile, lo sapeva, ma il gesto era comunque confortante.

I passi che rimbombavano all'interno si fecero più veloci quando Giuliano lo chiamò una seconda volta, più forte, più disperato quando notò che Francesco aveva chiuso gli occhi. - _A_ _nche la sua voce aveva uno strano eco nella mente di Francesco, ogni cosa aveva un'eco._ \- Socchiuse gli occhi a fatica cercando di abbozzare un sorriso per convincerli che stava bene, era poco più di un graffio - _sanguinava più del dovuto ma non era che un graffio, o Francesco tentava di convincersi_ \- ma nessuno dei due fratelli sembrò credergli.

Giuliano avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi. Senza se né ma. Non c'era nulla da sorridere in quella situazione, non c'era nulla da sorridere in generale. Non mentre stava sanguinano nel cortile, tra le sue braccia, non mentre il viso perdeva lentamente ogni traccia di colore.

Per un attimo si fermò a pensare al perché lo avesse afferrato mentre stava cadendo, poteva lasciarlo andare, ignorarlo come aveva fatto ogni altra volta, voltarsi dall'altra parte e andarsene, lasciare che fossero altri a trovarlo, ma se poi fosse stato troppo tardi? Se la ferita fosse stata troppo profonda e grave? _Poteva davvero fare que_ _llo_ _a Guglielmo?_ Perché quel ragazzo ora era anche suo fratello, ed era troppo buono per dover sopportare quello, per dover perdere un fratello, per quanto lui potesse odiarlo. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto subire quella sorte, nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto provare quel dolore. Così lo aveva afferrato, accompagnato a terra e lo sosteneva mentre le mani di Lorenzo - _che tremavano_ _ben_ _più del dovuto_ \- tentavano di sfilargli i vestiti imbrattati di sangue.

«Devi restare calmo Lorenzo.» Mormorò cercando di farsi ascoltare, cosa non semplice di norma, in quel momento quasi impossibile. Lorenzo tremava, a stento aveva sbottonato il farsetto e ora nemmeno riusciva a disfare il nodo, per altro debole al punto che sarebbe bastato tirare uno dei fili per disfarlo, della camicia.

« Sì… Ascolta tuo fratello per una volta.»

«Tu non hai voce in capitolo.» Lo zittì secco Giuliano spostando lo sguardo dal fratello a Francesco, Dio, avrebbe davvero voluto prenderlo a schiaffi. - _Ma ora, forse, più per tenerlo sveglio o fargli tornare un po’ di colore in volto,_ _non che_ _l_ _o a_ _vrebbe mai ammesso._ \- «E di certo non mentre ti stai dissanguando nel nostro cortile. Mi hai capito?!» La domanda uscì con tono più alto, altri l’avrebbero definito quasi isterico, come se fosse sul punto di esplodere, ma non di rabbia, non quella volta.

Giuliano voleva odiarlo, se lo continuava a ripetere senza sosta nella mente, voleva odiarlo, voleva essere felice che fosse ferito, magari avrebbe capito come si era sentito lui, ma c’era qualcosa nelle sue parole che gli sussurrava che quella non era la prima volta che una cosa simile succedeva, forse non in modo così evidente o forse non lo aveva mai notato. C’era una sorta di rassegnazione in Francesco, come se fosse abituato, – _e nessuno dovrebbe essere abituato a rimanere ferito, ancor meno per mano di un membro della propria famiglia –_ come se negli anni avesse imparato a sminuire sempre meglio quegli avvenimenti.

\- _«Suvvia, non c’è bisogno di far preoccupare Guglielmo per una cosa del genere. E si preoccuperebbe, credimi. Entrerebbe in quell’ottica da fratello maggiore che deve a tutti i costi proteggere il minore da qualunque cosa. E per una sciocchezza del genere non ne vale la pena.»_ -

«È solo un graffio, – _ripeté con una sorta di ostinazione nella voce debole –_ smettetela di trattarmi come se stessi morendo…» Francesco ci provò, davvero, a sembrare convincente, le espressioni di entrambi i fratelli Medici erano troppo da poter sopportare, specialmente se nello stesso momento. Ma non funzionò come aveva sperato, non funzionò come solitamente accadeva con Guglielmo.

E non sentì le due voce che all’unisono lo chiamavano preoccupate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale ancora una volta aperto e probabilmente senza un diretto seguito, ma è comunque un po' più ottimista del capitolo precedente. è ambientata in un indefinito momento prima della congiura, ovviamente, ma Giuliano si sta affezionando, pur rimanendo in denial.  
> Stavolta non c'è una coppia vera e propria, appena un hint a Lorenzo e Francesco visto che il povero Magnifico è nel panico, ma anche una threesome potrebbe funzionare (ma non finché Giuliano non si decide...)  
> La parte relativa al non far preoccupare Guglielmo è un possibile hint ad un'altra di queste one shot, ho una mezza idea di quale ma non sono sicura. (E sì, Guglielmo è un buon fratello maggiore ma si preoccupa più del dovuto a volte. E mezza Firenze è comunque convinta che sia Francesco il più grande tra loro.)
> 
> La lista è sempre questa (https://aki-draws-things.tumblr.com/post/180773608745/conto-di-sfruttare-questa-adorabile-lista-di-angst), se avete in mente cosa potrei usare in seguito. Let me know what you think!!
> 
> ~Aki~


	3. Suddenly the World seems such a perfect place [Severe Illness]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalmente metto le note alla fine ma stavolta mi tocca aggiungerle qui. Normalmente vado verso l'happy ending, in un modo o nell'altro. Non qui, e vorrei dire che mi dispiace ma chi mi conosce sa quanto io scriva cose che finiscono male. Quindi è bene dirlo subito. Non aspettavi un lieto fine. È una storia d'amore e di morte. Se non rientra nelle vostre preferenze potete saltarla ma se non lo farete, io vi ho avvertiti. (e avrete la mia più totale riconoscenza perché questa storia mi ha presa più di quel che credessi e ne sono molto orgogliosa.)

Francesco non avrebbe saputo spiegare quando ogni cosa ebbe inizio, quando il mondo prese una piega diversa, inaspettata, a tratti piacevole. Non aveva mai invidiato Guglielmo per la felicità che aveva sempre trovato in Bianca, anche e soprattutto quando non potevano stare insieme alla luce del giorno, al contrario sperava che quella felicità potesse durare il più a lungo possibile. Per sé invece non vi aveva mai dato peso. Non era interessato a sposarsi, non era interessato ad amare qualcuno solo per vedere prima o poi il proprio cuore spezzarsi, o essere lui a spezzarlo. - _Chi poi avrebbe potuto amare qualcuno che non conosceva che le ombre?_ -

Ma il fato, o forse Dio, o forse entrambi, aveva dei piani diversi per lui e per quanto potesse cercare di sfuggirvi non ci sarebbe riuscito in eterno.

Ma anche in quei termini non sapeva quando fosse iniziato, o come, o ancor meno _perché_. Non riusciva a ricordare il momento in cui Giuliano aveva smesso di guardarlo con disprezzo e odio, – _e forse una punta di invidia_ – non ricordava quando il suo sguardo si era addolcito, o le labbra piegate in un sorriso. O il momento in cui le loro mani si erano sfiorate la prima volta come in una fugace carezza e invece di ritrarsi loro erano rimasti lì, con le dita che si toccavano appena, incolpando mentalmente la folla che riempiva la piazza invece di un desiderio che entrambi tentavano di celare al mondo e all’altro.

\- _Ma qualcuno lo aveva notato. Qualcuno aveva visto il momento in cui ogni cosa era cambiata. Qualcuno notava quei gesti invisibili, quei sorrisi segreti, quegli sguardi che inconsciamente si cercavano e si illuminavano in presenza l’uno dell’altro. Qualcuno lo aveva notato e aveva giurato a sé stesso di renderlo immortale, come aveva fatto una sola altra volta in passato._ -

Eppure era accaduto e quando se ne rese conto era ormai tardi, tardi per spostarsi da quella freccia, tardi per negarlo a sé stesso, tardi per negarlo a Giuliano. La prima volta fu un incontro di labbra e denti, entrambi troppo impegnati a voler dichiarare il proprio potere, la propria supremazia sull’altro, troppo impegnati a non voler cedere. Come se quello che provavano fosse una cosa passeggera che dopo quella notte sarebbe svanita e loro sarebbero tornati ad odiarsi. Fu improvviso, a tratti doloroso, ma mentre osservava Giuliano dormire accanto a sé non poté fare a meno di notare che nulla era svanito, e stranamente ne fu sollevato.

Ma era un peccato. Lo sapevano loro, lo sapeva la chiesa, lo sapeva il mondo intero. Era un peccato e sarebbero stati puniti se fossero stati scoperti.

\- _In seguito Giuliano non riuscì a non pensare che la punizione fosse solo per lui. Che fosse lui ad essere il vero peccatore e che avesse meritato quella punizione._ -

In realtà non vennero mai scoperti, se non da persone così vicine a loro da notare il cambiamento, persone che invece di condannarli li aiutavano a nascondersi.

\- _“Voglio dipingerli…” Pensò Sandro distraendosi un attimo dalle parole di Poliziano, notando con la coda dell’occhio Giuliano ridere a qualcosa che Francesco doveva aver detto. Ma non lo chiese mai, non lo fece mai. Si limitò a qualche schizzo a memoria su fogli ingialliti. Giuliano avrebbe accettato, lo sapeva, ma Francesco era diverso, era riservato, non avrebbe mai acconsentito nemmeno se fosse stato lo stesso Giuliano a chiederglielo. Ma quel pensiero rimase fisso nella mente del giovane artista come era già accaduto in passato. Finché non fu troppo tardi per poter_ _lo_ _fare_ _._ -

La punizione arrivò in modo diverso, ma arrivò comunque, cadde su di loro come una spada ben affilata, e distrusse ogni cosa.

Iniziò con i primi freddi, nei primi giorni d’inverno, iniziò senza preavviso se non il sentore che la loro felicità era qualcosa che il mondo non era ancora disposto ad accettare.

Lorenzo era stato l’ultimo a notarlo, o forse aveva intuito qualcosa ma non aveva messo insieme i pezzi, era stato quasi comico quel momento; mentre era seduto al tavolo a bere con suo fratello e Sandro, Francesco era entrato nella stanza solo per poter passare a quella accanto, - _Avrebbe potuto usare la porta esterna ma sapeva che Giuliano era lì. Era una ragione così stupida in fin dei conti. Un tempo avrebbe cercato ogni via possibile per poterlo evitare._ \- Giuliano si era voltato sentendo la porta aprirsi, non trattenne nemmeno il sorriso che si aprì sul suo volto, voleva credere che Lorenzo sapesse ma fosse solo molto discreto, ma non ne era così sicuro alla fine, allungò una mano, quella che non teneva il calice, e fermò brevemente Francesco, le sue dita si avvolsero attorno al suo polso con gentilezza.

«Francesco – _già in quel momento Lorenzo sentì qualcosa di diverso nella sua voce, un affetto a cui non aveva mai fatto caso prima –_ unisciti a noi.» Si stava già allungando per prendere un nuovo calice quando Francesco rifiutò.

«Non stasera. La prossima volta magari, ora sono davvero troppo stanco.» Sfilò la mano dalla presa di Giuliano, un movimento così calcolato che Lorenzo si stupì ancora una volta di non averlo notato prima, era troppo preciso, il modo in cui suo fratello aveva lasciato la presa quanto bastasse perché la mano di Francesco potesse liberarsi, o la lentezza del movimento, come se entrambi cercassero di mantenere il contatto il più a lungo possibile finché non si soffermarono qualche secondo in più con solo i polpastrelli che si sfioravano. Poi Francesco sorrise, un sorriso stanco, le loro mani si separarono e lui si allontanò con un saluto a Lorenzo e Sandro. Giuliano lo seguì con lo sguardo finché la porta non si chiuse alle sue spalle. Dio, era così palese che Lorenzo si chiese come avesse fatto a non vederlo fino a quel momento.

«Dunque… - _iniziò con un colpetto di tosse imbarazzato._ \- Tu e Francesco.» Sandro non riuscì a trattenersi, scoppiò a ridere e dovette posare il calice sul tavolo per non rischiare di rovesciare il vino. Lorenzo non aveva detto nulla di strano o particolare, eppure l’imbarazzo con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole era talmente palese da risultare divertente.

«Il nostro grande oratore a corto di parole. Iniziavamo a scommettere su quando l’avresti notato… non che Giuliano sia poi così discreto finché è in casa.»

Fuori lo era, lo sapevano bene, era costretto ad essere discreto, non si trattava semplicemente di incontrare un amante all’ombra di un vicolo. Due amanti non sarebbero mai stati uccisi pubblicamente con l’accusa di sodomia che gli pendeva sulla testa, loro al contrario…

«Non sono a corto di parole. - _Si lamentò quasi infantilmente Lorenzo rendendo la situazione ancora più comica._ \- Ed è vero, è palese ora che lo vedo. Volevo solo esserne sicuro, nulla di più.»

Giuliano svuotò il bicchiere con un sorso e lo appoggiò sul tavolo senza lasciare la presa.

«Quindi va bene per te? Io e Francesco.» Lo sottolineò con cautela, se doveva essere sincero si prese un attimo in più per assaporare il modo in cui il nome scivolava sulla sua lingua. Non era davvero preoccupato che Lorenzo non accettasse la cosa ma doveva essere cauto, per la loro sicurezza.

«Non dovrebbe forse? - _Lorenzo sembrava sinceramente confuso da quell’incertezza che così di rado aveva avvertito in Giuliano._ \- Solo perché Francesco è un uomo non vuol dire che non debba andare bene per me. Non riesco a vederci nulla di sbagliato nonostante quello che venga detto. E poi… - _Lorenzo si prese un attimo per osservare più attentamente il fratello poi sorrise, come se fosse soddisfatto._ \- Non ti vedevo così rilassato da… da tempo.» Sapevano tutti e tre cosa era implicito in quelle parole, a cosa Lorenzo facesse riferimento. Giuliano scacciò quel pensiero dalla testa e sorrise.

Francesco si lasciò cadere sul letto a peso morto, non aveva mentito quando aveva detto di essere stanco. Gli affari della banca quel giorno lo avevano reso esausto. Aveva provato una volta a convincere Guglielmo a prendere il suo posto, i priori lo avrebbero ascoltato anche più volentieri rispetto a Francesco, ma lui non ne aveva voluto sapere.

«Sei migliore di me in questo.» Aveva detto con un sorriso e, come era stato in passato con Jacopo, lui non aveva saputo ribattere, non aveva trovato le parole per convincerlo. Aveva semplicemente preso quello che per Guglielmo era un complimento, e aveva annuito. - _Non avrebbe mai potuto forzare suo fratello a fare qualcosa che non voleva, così come sapeva Guglielmo non lo avrebbe fatto con lui. Ma a quella banca qualcuno doveva badare prima che Jacopo distruggesse tutto._ -

Ma non era la prima volta che accadeva. Spesso arrivava a sera con una stanchezza tale da faticare a tenere gli occhi aperti, si era ritrovato a non presentarsi a cena per un paio di sere perché talmente esausto da addormentarsi prima del tempo.

Non se ne era mai preoccupato, capitava a tutti di sentirsi a volte più stanchi del dovuto ma nelle ultime settimane era diventato così frequente da essere quasi la normalità. Non che Francesco _volesse_ quella normalità.

«Lavori troppo. - _Disse una sera Giuliano steso nel letto al suo fianco, una mano passava distrattamente nei suoi capelli arricciando una ciocca attorno al dito._ \- Non ti fa bene.» Decretò infine mentre Francesco si faceva più vicino a lui muovendosi quanto bastasse perché la mano lasciasse stare i capelli e il palmo venisse premuto contro il suo viso. Era qualcosa a cui non riusciva a rinunciare, il contatto, pelle contro pelle, la mano calda di Giuliano su di lui riusciva a calmarlo quasi subito, non importava quali problemi affollassero la sua mente. - _Se gli avessero detto solo un anno prima che avrebbe amato quel contatto, che avrebbe amato quel giovane, Francesco era certo che avrebbe riso così tanto da piangere._ -

«Qualcuno deve portare avanti la banca.»

«C’è anche Guglielmo.» Ribatté piano Giuliano avvicinando i loro volti sul cuscino, Francesco si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata.

«E lo convinceresti tu? Ci ho già provato. È più testardo di un mulo. Ma non importa, sono solo un po’ stanco, Giuliano. Non sto morendo.» E Giuliano gli aveva creduto. E se doveva essere sincero anche Francesco vi credeva.

\- _In seguito Giuliano si sarebbe maledetto per non averlo visto prima, per non averlo riconosciuto quando avrebbe dovuto. Ma non sul momento._ -

«Questa febbre ti ha dato alla testa.» Guglielmo lo guardava con le braccia incrociate sul petto, non voleva essere così duro, di sicuro non mentre Francesco stava male, ma non riuscì a fermarsi. «Non puoi nasconderlo. Non ha senso, non ne avrai le forze, e non lo merita.»

Francesco si voltò verso la finestra, le tende tirate per lasciar filtrare poca luce dopo che si era lamentato del fastidio. Una parte di lui sapeva che Guglielmo aveva ragione, doveva parlare con Giuliano, chiarire quello che stava succedendo, _aveva ragione._ Non lo meritava. Ma per quanto sapesse che quella era la verità, per quanto sapesse che _doveva_ farlo, non riusciva a trovare il coraggio. Giuliano aveva già sofferto abbastanza, ricordava com’era quando Simonetta morì, ricordava quegli sguardi vuoti, assenti, dirglielo avrebbe causato solo più dolore. Dirglielo avrebbe spinto Giuliano ad allontanarsi pur di non soffrire e Francesco aveva appena deciso di essere la persona più egoista di Firenze. Stava per dire qualcosa che la porta si aprì e Giuliano mise dentro la testa.

«Allora, come stai?» Domandò entrando e prendendo posto sul bordo del letto. Francesco sorrise appena mentre Guglielmo lo guardava come a volerlo convincere che quello era il momento migliore per farlo.

«Non sarà un po’ di febbre a fermarmi.» Con un verso di disapprovazione – _profonda disapprovazione_ _-_ Guglielmo si voltò e lasciò la stanza. Francesco sapeva sarebbe tornato una volta che Giuliano se ne fosse andato, e la storia sarebbe ricominciata da principio, non potevano evitarlo e suo fratello era anche più testardo di quanto non sembrasse a primo impatto, con tutte le buone intenzioni che potesse avere, ma testardo rimaneva.

«Non sembrava convinto.» Fu il commento di Giuliano mentre entrambi erano girati a guardare la porta che era appena stata chiusa con un colpo secco, Francesco sospirò sprofondando nei cuscini e scosse la testa.

«Si preoccupa sempre troppo. È il maggiore e si crede in dovere di preoccuparsi per ogni minima cosa. Lorenzo almeno – » Giuliano lo bloccò con la mano nascondendo una risata.

«Non dirlo. Non l’hai mai visto in quei momenti, è… esasperante. La morte sarebbe una scelta preferibile pur di non avere Lorenzo che ti ronza attorno a tutte le ore del giorno e ti tempesta di domande quando tutto quello che vorresti fare è _dormire_.» Gli posò una mano sulla guancia notando come Francesco si mosse un po’ di più verso di lui con un sospiro. La sua mano doveva sembrargli fresca contro la pelle bollente. «Cosa che dovresti fare anche tu adesso…» Constatò spostando la mano – _cercò di ignorare il piccolo lamento che sfuggì a Francesco in quel momento, come se la perdita di quel contatto gli avesse provocato dolore –_ e sistemando meglio le coperte.

«Sono due giorni che non faccio altro. Non puoi costringermi.» Il suo corpo però la pensava in maniera decisamente diversa ed era già addormentato dopo pochi minuti.

«Non ne ho bisogno.» Mormorò piano Giuliano rubandogli un bacio veloce.

Quando la febbre passò Francesco fu tentato dal rinfacciare a Guglielmo le sue preoccupazioni eccessive e lo stava facendo fino ad un attimo prima che il fratello si rivelasse ancora una volta nel giusto. Stavano semplicemente parlando, nessuno aveva alzato la voce né accusato l’altro, poteva benissimo sembrare che stessero parlando di qualcosa di completamente casuale. Come la gravidanza da poco scoperta di Bianca. Voleva che Guglielmo smettesse di preoccuparsi così tanto per lui, specialmente ora che sarebbe diventato padre. L’unico problema era che i timori di Guglielmo erano reali e ne ebbe la conferma quando si bloccò a metà frase a causa di un attacco di tosse. In un primo momento pensò che fosse solo un caso, qualche residuo della febbre che aveva avuto, ma non ci credeva veramente, era troppo doloroso, troppo violento. Si piegò avanti aggrappandosi con una mano al tavolino mentre con l’altra si copriva la bocca, sarebbe caduto quando il braccio cedette se Guglielmo non fosse stato davanti a lui e veloce abbastanza da afferrarlo e sostenerlo. Lentamente lo accompagnò a terra senza mai lasciare la presa mentre il corpo di Francesco non faceva altro che tremare ed essere scosso dai colpi di tosse.

Quando finalmente si calmò e riuscì a riprendere fiato sembrava passata un’eternità, si aggrappò con una mano al braccio di Guglielmo in una presa disperata, non riusciva a smettere di tremare e non ne capiva la ragione finché non abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano e la trovò sporca di sangue. Ogni cosa sembrò rallentare fin quasi a fermarsi, lentamente sollevò la testa incrociando lo sguardo di Guglielmo, non servì che vedesse la mano, le labbra sporche dicevano abbastanza. Deglutendo a fatica lasciò andare la presa sulle sue spalle e lo avvolse in un abbraccio tirandolo contro di sé, non disse nulla, non rimarcò il fatto che aveva ragione, non disse _“Te l’avevo detto.”_ , lo strinse solamente a sé come se potesse scomparire se lo avesse lasciato andare e Francesco si lasciò stringere. Cos’altro poteva fare dopotutto? Di sicuro i suoi propositi di dire a Guglielmo di non preoccuparsi erano svaniti, non gli avrebbe mai creduto e lui non sarebbe mai stato convincente.

«Ho paura…» Si sentì mormorare come se non fosse stato lui a parlare, lasciando cadere ogni sorta di difesa e di apparenza forte, mettendosi a nudo completamente stretto al sicuro tra le braccia del fratello, strinse gli occhi nascondendo il volto contro la sua spalla. Guglielmo non disse nulla nemmeno in quel momento, lo strinse appena di più passando una mano tra i suoi capelli, grato che in quel momento Francesco non potesse vedere le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso. Aveva lasciato che fosse forte da solo troppo a lungo, aveva lasciato che affrontasse ogni sfida Jacopo gli mettesse davanti, aveva lasciato che si prendesse cura di lui, talvolta anche che lo proteggesse, per troppo tempo. Non più. _No_ , ora sarebbe stato lui quello forte, doveva esserlo, che lo volesse o meno, e avrebbe iniziato in quel momento.

«Andrà tutto bene.» Disse. Era la bugia più vecchia del mondo, erano quelle parole che venivano dette ogni volta, in ogni situazione. «Te lo prometto. Andrà tutto bene.» E nella disperazione e paura Francesco volle credergli.

Da quel momento in avanti le cose non fecero che peggiorare e non importava quanto Francesco potesse essere cauto, presto sarebbe diventato troppo evidente per nasconderlo, specialmente a Giuliano. Era più il tempo che passava malato, spesso bloccato a letto, che quello che riuscivano a passare insieme. Le prime volte era stato convincente, o così sperava, ma a lungo andare non avrebbe funzionato. E Guglielmo ancora sosteneva che doveva dirglielo, a maggior ragione in quel momento.

«E quando sarà troppo? - _Domandò passandogli un panno umido sulla fronte._ \- Quando sarà inevitabile che non potrai far altro di ammetterlo allora cosa farai?» Non era sicuro che Francesco fosse impegnato a pensare ad una risposta da dargli, quel giorno la febbre era talmente alta da costringerlo a restare al suo fianco, o forse era più per paura sua che vera e propria necessità.

Aveva pensato di rivelarlo a Bianca una notte, quando il sonno faticava ad arrivare e lui non faceva che girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, ma non poteva tradire Francesco. Dirlo a Bianca avrebbe significato che il giorno seguente tutti lo avrebbero saputo e non era la sua decisione da prendere. Ma presto anche Bianca avrebbe iniziato a sospettare qualcosa, se già non lo stava facendo. Sospettare che magari lui la tradisse, o che non volesse il bambino che portava in grembo, sospetti che nulla centravano con la verità ma che erano i più logici. _\- Di sicuro più di “Francesco sta male.”, soprattutto dopo la terza volta in due settimane. “Ancora?” Aveva domandato non senza una punta di sospetto nella voce, Guglielmo non aveva potuto far altro che fare le spallucce, perché in fondo era la verità, che lei vi credesse o meno._ -

«Pensavo di andarmene.» Disse piano guardando Guglielmo. «La casa in campagna dove mamma ci portava sempre magari…» Sorrise appena al ricordo. Erano poco più che bambini l’ultima volta che erano stati lì ma quello era uno dei pochi posti che Jacopo non aveva mai toccato, era una specie di rifugio, ed ora apparteneva a loro, una sorta di eredità silenziosa.

«Sai che non posso andarmene ora.» Guglielmo strizzò il panno nel catino accanto al letto e lo passò nuovamente sul suo viso, l’unica nota di colore, se escludeva il sangue che gli aveva appena pulito dalle labbra, era il rossore della febbre sulle guance.

«Non ti chiederei di venire.»

\- _Guardando lo schizzo sul foglio Sandro sentì un lontano dolore stringergli il petto, come il ricordo di una scena già vissuta. Non era un ritratto particolarmente accurato, era più complicato andare a memoria e ricordare ogni dettaglio che avere le persone davanti, ma poteva ritenersi soddisfatto, catturare quei fugaci momenti di intimità era rilassante e piacevole, poter finalmente dipingere Giuliano con quella luce negli occhi ancora una volta era anche più di quanto avesse mai sperato. Finché non iniziò a notare quei dettagli che sul momento passavano stranamente inosservati. Non era una novità che nell’ultimo periodo Francesco fosse stato malato e che gli stesse prendendo molto più tempo del previsto per riprendersi, ma il pallore del viso, o gli occhi lucidi come se la febbre non lo avesse ancora lasciato, o il modo in cui in certi momenti si portava una mano al petto, o ancora il fatto che sembrasse provare dolore, erano tutti dettagli che Sandro ricordava di aver visto. In Simonetta. Non ci aveva dato peso fino a quel momento ma dal momento in cui lo notò non poté far altro che vederlo in ogni altro dettaglio che aveva ritratto e sentì il cuore sprofondargli nel petto._

_«Ti prego Dio, ti prego. - Mormorò posando il carboncino sul tavolo e passandosi le mani nei capelli. - Non un’altra volta.» Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Per Giuliano più che per sé stesso.-_

Ma se rivelarlo non era nei piani di Francesco lo stesso non si poteva dire del fato.

La settimana passata era stata tranquilla, una boccata d’aria fresca per entrambi i fratelli, Francesco era stato tentato per un attimo di sminuire tutta la situazione ma l’occhiataccia che Guglielmo gli aveva riservato gli aveva fatto rimangiare ogni parola detta.

«Non ci provare. - _Aveva detto puntando un dito contro di lui, il volto serio. -_ Non osare dire una parola in più o Dio mi aiuti.» Non c’era traccia di cattiveria o rabbia nella sua voce, solo una ormai malcelata preoccupazione che entrambi sapevano non se ne sarebbe mai andata. - _Guglielmo non lo disse mai ma non voleva che quella preoccupazione se ne andasse, perché avrebbe significato quell’unica cosa che si sforzava giorno dopo giorno di cercare di negare a sé stesso. Non era forte come voleva far credere, non era forte come sperava di essere. Non lo sarebbe mai stato. Ma non poteva mostrarlo a Francesco, non quando aveva più bisogno di lui._ -

La serata stava andando nel migliore dei modi, almeno fino a quel momento, era una delle poche volte in cui riuscivano a restare soli a parlare o bere qualcosa senza ospiti che per una ragione o per l’altra si trovavano a Palazzo Medici. E per soli intendeva tutta la famiglia, mogli, amici, tutti. Era andato tutto bene fino a quel momento, sembrava quasi che non vi fosse nulla di sbagliato per una volta.

Giuliano era appena in disparte, la schiena appoggiata al muro e il calice in mano, sorrideva mentre parlava di qualcosa che doveva aver visto in città e che Francesco si era perso, solitamente si trattava di scene divertenti come un giovane che si dondolava su un parapetto di legno mentre parlava con degli amici e perdeva l’equilibrio finendo nell'abbeveratoio. Immagini così banali solo per il gusto di ridere un po’.

Il primo colpo di tosse sembrò banale anch’esso, Giuliano gli allungò il calice con un sorriso mesto quasi a volergli chiedere scusa di averlo fatto ridere quando ancora non si era ripreso. - _Era passato più di un mese ormai, qualcosa si muoveva dentro Giuliano, lo metteva in guardia, ma lui non ascoltava._ \- Ma la tosse non si placò con un sorso di vino. Spinse il calice nuovamente nelle mani di Giuliano prima di rovesciarlo e si appoggiò al muro maledicendosi di non essersi accorto prima che stava arrivando. C’era sempre un segnale, una sensazione, un qualcosa. Non quella volta, o forse l’essere vicino a Giuliano gli aveva fatto abbassare la guardia. Guglielmo, seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona accanto a sua moglie si voltò non appena lo sentì, fu lui che Francesco si voltò a cercare con lo sguardo – _c’era paura nei suoi occhi, e lacrime. Pregavano suo fratello di fare qualcosa e Guglielmo non poté che avere paura con lui._ \- prima di accasciarsi al suolo afferrato in tempo da Giuliano mentre il fratello scattava in piedi e si lanciava al suo fianco.

Ogni cosa si trasformò in un turbinio di voci che si sovrapponevano l’una sull’altra, che facevano domande su domande a cui Giuliano non sapeva dare una risposta, ma forse Guglielmo sì. Ma in quel momento era troppo preso dal cercare di far riprendere Francesco per ascoltare qualunque cosa dicessero attorno a loro. Fu in quel momento di caos che Giuliano si rese conto che non era il vino che gli aveva offerto a sporcargli le labbra. _Era sangue._

« – iano. Giuliano! - _La voce di Guglielmo sembrò arrivare da lontano, o da sott’acqua. O forse era lui ad essere sott’acqua. Sentiva come se stesse affogando e non riusciva a far altro che andare a fondo._ \- Giuliano! Portalo in camera. - _Sentì la testa muoversi lentamente, annuire meccanicamente a quelle parole che erano solo un sottofondo._ \- Io… io vi raggiungo tra poco.» C’era altro di strano nel tono di Guglielmo, era incerto, spaventato, - _“Suo fratello ha appena perso i sensi tossendo sangue. Chi non sarebbe spaventato?” Si ritrovò a pensare._ \- quasi non volesse davvero raggiungerli.

Si stupì per un breve istante di quanto fu facile sollevarlo senza dover chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, di quanto fosse magro, fragile tra le sue braccia. Si stupì di non averlo notato prima.

Guglielmo non si mosse da dove era inginocchiato sul pavimento nemmeno dopo che Giuliano aveva lasciato la stanza. Non era forte, non lo sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, ancora meno dopo averlo visto cadere a terra. Aveva temuto che quel momento che cercava di ignorare fosse arrivato nel modo più imprevisto e improvviso, ma non era così, non ancora, e non sapeva più se esserne grato o meno. Non aveva la forza di alzarsi, non aveva la forza di raggiungerlo, sedersi al suo fianco e probabilmente spiegare a Giuliano cosa stava accadendo, – _non che servisse, era certo che Giuliano avesse capito ormai._ \- non aveva la forza per continuare ad essere forte. Così si portò una mano a coprirsi il viso e, rannicchiandosi su sé stesso, pianse mentre le braccia di Bianca si avvolgevano attorno al suo corpo cercando di portargli conforto.

Giuliano lo stese a letto sistemando con cautela le coperte e il cuscino, non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva cosa pensare o come reagire. Da quanto andava avanti quella storia? Da quanto tempo glielo stava tenendo nascosto? Non si chiese il perché, conosceva già la risposta e non poteva davvero incolpare Francesco per quello, non completamente. Però credeva di meritare comunque di saperlo, per il semplice fatto che lo amava. Rassegnato si sedette sul bordo del letto e aspettò che si riprendesse. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come avesse potuto essere così cieco da non notarlo prima, ogni segno era lì davanti a lui eppure si era rifiutato di vederli, perché magari se non li vedeva allora non erano reali.

Quando aprì gli occhi Francesco si sentì per un istante spaesato, era certo di non essere tornato in camera, di non essersi messo a letto, e nemmeno di sentire il viso andare a fuoco come in quel momento. L’unica cosa che era al proprio posto era Giuliano accanto a lui.

«Quando pensavi di dirmelo?» Giuliano aveva aspettato un attimo per vedere se Francesco diceva qualcosa per primo ma quando non lo fece non riuscì a trattenersi. Non era il modo in cui aveva pensato di iniziare, avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo aveva spaventato a morte, che era felice che finalmente avesse ripreso i sensi. Invece quella domanda fu la prima cosa che gli uscì. Istintiva e diretta. «Mai forse? Lo avresti nascosto fino alla morte? E quando fosse diventato impossibile? - _Non riusciva a fermarsi, la sua mente gli stava urlando di smetterla e lui non vi riusciva, al contrario alzava di più la voce per zittirla._ \- Cosa avresti fatto allora? Te ne saresti andato? Mi avresti lasciato qui a chiedermi cosa avessi fatto di sbagliato?!»

Francesco lo guardò dal basso, strinse gli occhi e per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di ritrarsi da lui. Era arrabbiato, e ne aveva tutte le ragioni, lo sapeva dall’inizio, eppure non aveva mai pensato che quella rabbia potesse fargli così tanto male. Non l’aveva semplicemente causata, l’aveva alimentata giorno dopo giorno mentendogli sulla verità, negandogli quella verità, aveva tradito quell’unica persona all’infuori di Guglielmo che aveva imparato ad amarlo. Meritava quella rabbia.

«Mi dispiace…» Riuscì a mormorare stancamente. Cos’altro poteva dire?

«Ti dispiace? Ti dispiace?!» Giuliano alzò nuovamente la voce ma si bloccò quando lo vide stringere gli occhi e affondare il volto nel cuscino come a volersi nascondere da lui. La rabbia, che poi rabbia non era, scemò lasciando il posto ad un senso di impotenza che sembrava non aver fine. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli come aveva fatto centinaia di altre volte, si sentiva così stupido per aver alzato la voce in quel modo in un momento in cui era così vulnerabile. Con un sospiro strozzato si chinò su di lui baciandogli la testa. «No… - _Mormorò piano senza spostarsi –_ è a me che dispiace. Non avrei dovuto reagire così, perdonami…» Piano gli accarezzò la guancia convincendolo ad uscire dal nascondiglio improvvisato nel cuscino e a guardarlo. «Mi sono spaventato e non ci ho più capito nulla. Ma sai cosa? La combatteremo, insieme.» _“E vinceremo.”_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non fece in tempo. Francesco scattò a sedere di colpo, si sosteneva sul materasso con braccia tremanti per lo sforzo e lo guardava come se fosse pazzo.

«Combattere? - _Esclamò incredulo._ \- Non è qualcosa che puoi combattere Giuliano! Non è qualcosa che puoi uccidere con la tua spada. Non è una guerra questa! - _C’era una peso che si muoveva ad ogni parola che diceva, lo schiacciava, minacciava di soffocarlo, ma riuscì ad ignorarlo._ \- Non è qualcosa che puoi vincere. Né tu… né io.» Si lasciò cadere sul materasso sostenendosi sui gomiti e voltandosi dalla parte opposta a Giuliano quando un nuovo attacco di tosse lo colpì. «È troppo tardi.» Riuscì a dire prima di sentire l’ormai familiare sapore metallico risalire dalla gola. Era vagamente cosciente della mano di Giuliano sulla sua schiena

“ _Troppo tardi.”_ così Francesco aveva detto, Giuliano ricordava quelle parole, erano marchiate a fuoco nella sua mente, sapeva in cuor suo che era vero ma non per quello voleva credervi. Anche Simonetta le aveva pronunciate, poco prima di morire tra le sue braccia. Non voleva credergli, non voleva accettarle.

Quando la tosse si placò Francesco si sentiva ancora più esausto di prima, era senza fiato e non aveva nemmeno la forza di muoversi per pulirsi dal sangue. Ancora meno aveva la forza di opporsi a Giuliano nel momento in cui lo fece voltare verso di sé, gli prese il volto tra le mani e con un fazzoletto gli pulì le labbra. Si sistemò meglio nel letto prendendolo su di sé e lasciando che posasse la testa sul suo petto.

«Non mi importa. - _Mormorò posandogli un bacio sulla tempia cercando di ignorare il calore._ \- Non potrò combatterlo ma questo non vuol dire che me ne andrò. - _Fu più difficile del previsto ammettere che non poteva combattere._ \- Puoi cercare di allontanarmi quanto vuoi ma non ti lascio.» Incapace di fare altro, troppo spossato in quel momento, Francesco si limitò ad annuire ad occhi chiusi.

«Te l’ha detto?» Solo dopo ore, o così era parso a Giuliano, troppo intento a fissare il muro della stanza e a contare ogni singolo respiro di Francesco, Guglielmo entrò nella stanza con una brocca che vuotò nel catino che aveva preso residenza sul comodino. Aveva gli occhi ancora arrossati ma se Giuliano lo aveva notato non aveva fatto commenti a riguardo.

«Non che servisse a molto dirlo adesso.» Sussurrò rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso.

«Ho cercato di convincerlo a farlo sai? Non hai idea di quanto ci ho provato, ma Francesco è più testardo del previsto. - _“Più testardo di quanto sia io.” Pensò._ \- Aveva paura che lo avresti lasciato. E non ti incolperei se lo facessi.» Giuliano lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, di certo la posizione in cui era in quel momento lasciava intendere esattamente l’intenzione opposta. Guglielmo sorrise appena, si allungò prendendo una mano di Francesco e stringendola piano, poi strinse la spalla a Giuliano. «Grazie…» Mormorò prima di lasciare la stanza, dopo essersi fatto promettere, _giurare_ , che lo avrebbe chiamato immediatamente se fosse successo qualcosa o se Francesco lo avesse cercato. In quella sola parola Giuliano vi lesse tutto, _grazie di essere qui, grazie di essere al suo fianco, di prenderti cura di lui, grazie di amarlo._

I giorni divennero incredibilmente lenti in seguito, ma non nel senso buono in cui normalmente Giuliano avrebbe voluto, era più precisamente una lenta _agonia_. Ma c’erano anche giornate piacevoli, simili alla sera in cui aveva scoperto la verità, prima di scoprirla. Come quando una mattina entrò nella camera di Francesco e lo trovò intento ad abbottonare il farsetto.

«Cosa pensi di fare?» Domandò incrociando le braccia al petto e attirando su di sé l’attenzione dell’altro che sembrò preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda.

«Fare una passeggiata?» Voleva essere un’affermazione ma non uscì come tale. Giuliano sospirò avvicinandosi a lui e sistemandogli indietro i capelli rimanendo per un attimo con le dita impigliate.

«Sei sicuro?»Francesco sbuffò piano spostandosi e alzandosi, lisciando i pantaloni con le mani.

«Sono stanco di restare chiuso qua dentro. Una passeggiata, un po’ d’aria non mi farà male.» Disse sistemandosi poi il mantello sulle spalle, Giuliano sorrise affiancandosi a lui, posando la guancia contro la sua spalla.

«E una passeggiata sia allora.» Acconsentì seguendolo fuori nelle vie della città.

Per un attimo, per una volta, sembrò che ogni cosa fosse normale, che nulla di strano o terribile fosse annidato nell’ombra, che fossero destinati a vivere a lungo insieme, finché i capelli non si fossero fatti bianchi. - _Giuliano aveva smesso di sognare un giorno come quello, sapeva non sarebbe mai arrivato, così si limitava a vivere quello che rimaneva della vita insieme._ \- Camminavano vicini, con le mani che si sfioravano appena in modo così poco evidente da poter passare per una casualità quando in realtà si cercavano e non volevano far altro che stringersi, quando d’improvviso un colpo di vento li investì in una zona più aperta della via e il mantello di Francesco si sollevò finendo con il coprire la visuale a Giuliano. Velocemente, senza cercare di nascondere una risata, Francesco lo spostò sistemandolo nuovamente sulla propria schiena e osservando come adesso i capelli del giovane Medici andassero in ogni direzione eccetto quella giusta e ordinata.

«L’ho sempre detto e non smetterò mai di ripeterlo, - _Disse Giuliano mentre con le mani cercava di sistemarli nuovamente._ \- quel tuo mantello è un pericolo pubblico. Mi odia. Mi soffocherebbe nel sonno se avesse vita propria.» Francesco coprì un debole colpo di tosse con una risata prima di chinarsi verso di lui.

«Non è vero. - _Sussurrò al suo orecchio con un sorriso quando furono in una zona sicura, lontana da occhi e orecchie indiscreti._ \- Ti ama. Esattamente come me.»

C’erano giorni, in mezzo a tutti quelli composti da dolore, paura, respiri affannosi e sangue, in cui ogni cosa rasentava la normalità. Erano rari ormai, ma esistevano ancora e Giuliano li benediva ogni giorno che passava, come se non potessero più durare.

_E non lo fecero._

Se Francesco avesse dovuto essere sincero allora avrebbe detto che _sì,_ alla fine per un po’ aveva provato a combattere, pur sapendo che non poteva vincere, pur sapendo che era tardi per provarci, ma l’aveva fatto. Per Giuliano, per stare con lui il più a lungo possibile. E per vedere Guglielmo diventare padre. Non aveva mai immaginato sé stesso con una famiglia, non aveva mai immaginato che Giuliano potesse diventare la famiglia di cui aveva bisogno, ma suo fratello era diverso, voleva avere il tempo di vedere il suo volto illuminarsi di quella gioia incontenibile come il giorno in cui aveva potuto finalmente sposare Bianca. Lo aveva fatto solo per loro.

La fortuna aveva voluto che la sera in cui festeggiarono la nascita della bambina, _Contessina_ l’avevano chiamata, Francesco avrebbe voluto ridere, aveva guardato Guglielmo e gli aveva dato una leggera pacca sulla spalla, Francesco era abbastanza in forze da poter essere con loro.

«Sarà un lavoraccio per te starle dietro se sarà anche solo metà della donna da cui prende il nome.»

«È di buon auspicio. Perché sia forte e coraggiosa come lei.»

Francesco era sicuro che la sarebbe diventata, forse non tanto per il nome che portava quanto più per i genitori che aveva, chi più di qualcuno che aveva sfidato le rispettive famiglie solo per amore poteva crescere una donna forte?

Ma fu solo una sera, fu solo un fortuito caso, un epilogo dolce.

Si voltò quando sentì un lieve bussare sull porta, mormorò un permesso ad entrare che non era certo fosse stato sentito da fuori, non c’erano molte persone che avrebbero potuto andare a trovarlo a quell’ora, entrambi i fratelli Medici erano in Signoria, e lo stesso valeva per Guglielmo. - _Alla fine era stato costretto a prendere il suo posto, non poteva fare altro ormai._ \- Si stupì quando fu Sandro ad entrare.

Il giovane artista sembrava a disagio, tormentava delicatamente un foglio che aveva tra le mani mentre si avvicinava. È

«So che… si insomma… avrei dovuto chiedere il permesso prima di farlo. Mi dispiace. - _Iniziò subito scusandosi e abbassando lo sguardo, di cosa si scusasse però Francesco non lo sapeva._ \- È solo che non sono riuscito a trattenermi.» Spinse il foglio sulle coperte davanti a Francesco che lo prese per osservarlo meglio.

«Quando…?» Chiese soltanto mentre con tocco leggero seguiva i contorni ancora abbozzati del viso di Giuliano impresso sulla carta.

«Alla festa, qualche sera fa. - _Ammise Sandro._ \- Non è l’unico, è solo quello che credo stia venendo meglio.»

«Quanti altri…?» Sandro fece le spallucce piano, non si era mai premurato di contarli, erano… un po’.

«Non lo so. Ma sono solo schizzi. Momenti rubati in segreto. Mi dispiace avrei dovuto dirvelo. - _Si scusò ancora, ma Francesco scosse il capo._ \- Credevo non avrei più potuto dipingere quella luce nello sguardo di Giuliano e invece ora è di nuovo qui. Grazie a te. Quindi… sì, ecco, volevo solo mostrartelo anche se è ancora incompleto.» Francesco sorrise prendendo ancora un momento per ammirare il viso di Giuliano, come a volerselo imprimere nella mente e non scordarlo più.

«Gli altri… - _Disse con tono basso mentre gli porgeva nuovamente il foglio e Sandro lo prendeva delicatamente, come se fosse un tesoro prezioso._ \- Perché non me li mostri appena starò meglio?» Sandro sembrò illuminarsi a quella richiesta inaspettata, annuì con forza sorridendo, poi un’idea gli balenò in mente, quell’idea che lo tormentava da quando lì aveva notati la prima volta.

«Farò di meglio. - _Disse entusiasta._ \- Vi dipingerò insieme. Un dipinto vero intendo non uno schizzo su un foglio.» _“Renderò immortale questa nuova luce.”_ Pensò mentre si allontanava, aggrappandosi alla promessa di posare con Giuliano per lui.

Non ebbe mai il tempo di farlo. Non ebbe mai nemmeno il tempo di mostrargli gli altri ritratti.

Fu qualche sera dopo, quando Giuliano entrò in camera dopo cena che Francesco lo guardò con un piccolo sorriso.

«Giuliano…» Lo chiamò debolmente e qualcosa scattò nel giovane Medici, sentì lo stomaco contrarsi, la paura prendere il sopravvento. Si avvicinò al letto con un peso sul petto, si sedette al suo fianco e dolcemente lo sollevò tra le braccia posandogli un bacio leggero sulla fronde calda. Francesco sollevò a fatica la mano seguendo il contorno del suo viso come aveva fatto con lo schizzo di Sandro.

«Ti prego no…» Mormorò con voce rotta Giuliano trattenendo a stento un singhiozzo nascondendo il volto tra i capelli scuri di Francesco.

«Va tutto bene…» Cercò di convincerlo piano Francesco. «Sei con me. Va tutto bene.»

«Non è vero…» Sentì le lacrime rigarli le guance, sembravano scavare nel suo volto, sembravano quasi incandescenti. «Vado a chiamare Guglielmo…» Francesco scosse la testa debolmente prima di lasciarla cadere contro Giuliano.

«Non avrai il coraggio di tornare. - _Lo sapeva lui, come lo sapeva Giuliano, e aveva ragione._ \- Ho bisogno di te. Vorrei… - _Si interruppe un attimo respirando a fatica, gli occhi lucidi e ora non solo per la febbre._ \- vorrei solo che tu mi stringessi… ancora un po’.» Giuliano non se lo fece ripetere. Sollevandolo meglio in modo che Francesco fosse appoggiato contro il suo petto lo strinse accarezzandogli il volto e i capelli con dolcezza.

«Non voglio… - _Disse come se bastasse quello a cambiare le cose, come se quelle parole potessero salvare Francesco._ \- Ti amo…» Francesco sorrise. Non lo dicevano spesso, nemmeno nella sicurezza di quella casa e di quella camera, erano tutti i piccoli gesti a dimostrarlo, ma quelle parole erano rare tra di loro. E ogni volta lo rendevano la persona più felice del mondo.

«Anch’io… lo sai.» Sussurrò abbandonandosi contro di lui.

Stava sorridendo quando chiuse gli occhi, quando l’ultimo barlume di forza si spense stretta nell’abbraccio di Giuliano che infine gli posò un ultimo bacio sulla fronte prima di abbandonarsi alle lacrime.

Quando, dopo ore, riuscì a muoversi, a stendere sul letto quel corpo che per un attimo sembrava solo addormentato, e a raggiungere la camera di Guglielmo e Bianca non ebbe più le forze di dire nulla. Guardò il giovane che gli aveva aperto la porta e nonostante si fosse imposto di non piangere più non riuscì a trattenersi. Con un singhiozzo lasciò cadere la testa contro la spalla di Guglielmo e lo abbracciò con quanta più forza riuscisse a trovare. Non c’era bisogno di parole, non in quel momento, non tra loro. _Non più._

C’era un foglio, alcuni giorni dopo, posato sul letto di Giuliano, – _Che poi era lo stesso che aveva condiviso con Francesco per centinaia di volte e ogni tanto si svegliava immaginando di trovarlo ancora al suo fianco._ \- era uno schizzo finalmente completo che in segreto Sandro aveva riportato su una tela bianca che si era promesso di usare per loro. Francesco sorrideva in quel ritratto a carboncino, teneva la testa leggermente chinata, come a volersi nascondere, ma sorrideva . - _Quel mezzo sorriso, quasi timido, che Giuliano aveva così tanto amato._ \- Lui invece era molto più aperto, espansivo, lo guardava, quasi rideva. Le loro mani erano unite, quella di Francesco sulla sua. Giuliano ricordava quel momento, non si aspettava che Sandro potesse riprodurlo, non si aspettava che lo avesse fatto, quando la sera in cui festeggiarono la nascita di Contessina gli aveva chiesto di ballare con lui. Perché erano in famiglia, perché non c’era nulla di male in una danza. Perché era la persona che in quel momento amava più della propria vita. E quel momento ora era lì davanti ai suoi occhi che si riempirono di lacrime mentre stringeva al petto il foglio.

Ogni pennellata era una sofferenza, ogni tratto sembrava una pugnalata, ma lo aveva promesso. A Francesco, a sé stesso, a Giuliano che ancora non lo sapeva.

Lorenzo era in piedi alle sue spalle, lo osservava come faceva spesso quando dipingeva, con curiosità e ammirazione. Osservava la luce che gli occhi di Giuliano sembravano emanare mentre Sandro lavorava sulle mani unite.

Li avrebbe resi immortali come avrebbe fatto con Simonetta, se non agli occhi di un mondo che ancora non riusciva ad accettarli almeno ai loro occhi e nella loro memoria.

Fino al momento in cui Dio, o il fato, o forse entrambi o nessuno di loro, li avrebbe riuniti ancora una volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se qualcuno è arrivato fin qui per favore aspettate un attimo che finisco di mettere su la barricata di cuscini per attutire i colpi che so arriveranno. Prima di tutto grazie di aver letto. Secondo, mi scuso per eventuali pianti. Giuliano non meritava questo, e nemmeno Francesco. (e nemmeno Sandro.) quello era il prompt e appena letto non riuscivo a togliermi dalla mente la scena finale tra giuliano e Francesco. A dire il vero subito subito avrebbe dovuto essere con Lorenzo, ma ho notato che con Giuliano funzionava meglio.  
> La lista è sempre sul mio Tumblr, se volete chiederne una in particolare o una coppia...se non mi uccidete prima. 
> 
> Love  
> ~Aki~


	4. La vita, senza te, non può essere perfetta [Self-Sacrifice]

Delle innumerevoli cose che potevano venirgli chieste, tradire Lorenzo era tra le più impensabili, non tanto per la richiesta in sé quanto più per la sua volontà di portarla a compimento. E Jacopo lo sapeva. Sapeva che Lorenzo era il suo punto debole, era ciò su cui far leva per avere la lealtà di Francesco. - _Lui e Guglielmo, ma per una volta l’uomo aveva deciso di tenere fuori dai giochi l’altro nipote. O forse aveva un ruolo diverso che Francesco ancora non conosceva._ \- Per Lorenzo sarebbe andato contro il mondo intero da solo, tradirlo quindi? Era impensabile.

Forse un tempo non sarebbe stato così assurdo, tutti gli insegnamenti, le lezioni che Jacopo gli aveva impartito, specialmente quelle che avevano lasciato un segno sulla sua pelle, erano radicate in profondità, era difficile estirpare anni di malignità e convinzioni. - _Come Lorenzo vi fosse riuscito era ancora un mistero per Francesco, e tale sarebbe rimasto, non aveva interesse nel scoprirlo._ \- Un tempo tradirlo sarebbe stato semplice. _Un tempo._

Un tempo Francesco non aveva ancora la sensazione della pelle calda di Lorenzo premuta contro di lui, la sua mano che gli accarezzava lenta il torace nudo, le dita che si soffermavano su vecchie cicatrici sbiadite o le labbra che le baciavano prima di posarsi di nuovo sulla sua bocca. Lorenzo amava tutta quella lentezza, amava tutto il tempo che si prendeva per avere per sé ogni centimetro della sua pelle, per assicurarsi di dimostrare quello che solo loro e la notte conoscevano. E Francesco si era stupito quando non aveva provato alcuna impazienza, – _c’erano le eccezioni, c’erano notti in cui bramava quel contatto come se fosse l’unica cosa che lo teneva in vita. Erano le giornate più lunghe, quelle in cui Jacopo aveva fatto capolino in quella sorta di pace che erano riusciti a trovare, quelle in il caos avvolgeva ogni cosa. E Lorenzo era la calma che lo annullava._ \- si era stupito di sé stesso scoprendo di amare quelle piccole attenzioni più di quanto avrebbe mai rivelato.

Tradirlo ora era assurdo, ma forse, _forse_ , aveva un’altra soluzione.

«Ha in mente qualcosa…» Guglielmo sospirò appoggiandosi al muro accanto alla porta della sua camera, avevano avuto quella discussione così tante volte che ormai sapeva le parole a memoria prima ancora che Francesco le dicesse.

«Sei troppo sospettoso. - _Si passò una mano sul volto stanco, Francesco avrebbe davvero voluto tenerlo fuori da tutto quello ma non poteva. Aveva bisogno di lui, o forse era solo il suo modo di chiedergli aiuto. Eppure Guglielmo non sembrava comprendere, troppo abituato al suo voler fare tutto da solo, troppo abituato al fatto che Francesco non chiedesse mai aiuto._ \- Conosciamo entrambi nostro zio ma questo supera ogni cosa. Non si esporrebbe mai, non si sporcherebbe le mani. Rilassati Francesco.» Gli batté una mano sulla spalla con un sorriso prima di entrare in camera e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Parte di Francesco, quella più giovane, quella che ricordava ogni volta che era il minore tra loro, avrebbe voluto di più di una pacca sulla spalla che era tutto fuorché confortante. Avrebbe voluto qualche parola in più, avrebbe voluto che magari condividesse i suoi timori, o che lo rassicurasse meglio.

\- _Quel sabato notte che presto sarebbe giunto Francesco avrebbe desiderato che lo abbracciasse, che lo stringesse così forte da fargli male, così forte da impedire al suo corpo di tremare, così forte da inghiottirlo tra le sue braccia cosicché il mondo smettesse di vederlo. O almeno forte abbastanza da proteggerlo. Aveva la sensazione che le cose sarebbero presto cambiate. Era una strana sensazione, gli si contorceva dentro, gridava, piangeva, come se non ne avrebbero mai più avuto occasione. Come se fosse stato quel momento o mai più. Se solo avesse osato chiedere. Se solo avesse saputo quel che di lì a qualche ora sarebbe accaduto._ _Magari avrebbe chiesto, magari si sarebbe sporto verso di lui e gli avrebbe avvolto le braccia al collo nascondendosi come quando era bambino. Ma non lo sapeva, e non lo fece._

_In seguito_ _Bianca lo vide_ _nello sguardo del marito_ _in ogni giorno successivo che passava, il rimorso di quel che non era stato, il senso di colpa di essere stato cieco. Non poteva comprendere quel che provava, e ringraziava Dio ogni giorno per quello, ma vedeva che qualcosa prima incrinato si era infine spezzato._ _E non sapeva come sistemarlo._ -

Alla fine si ritrovò a fare come aveva sempre fatto, prese la situazione nelle proprie mani e cercò di sbrogliarla da solo. Fu allora, quando Jacopo credette che il nipote era tornato da lui, che scoprì il suo piano, quello vero e completo, e l’uomo gli chiese la cosa più impensabile. Uccidere i Medici. Entrambi i fratelli. Durante la Santa Messa in Cattedrale. _Uccidere Lorenzo._

Mai come in quel momento, solo in una stanza ormai fredda, desiderò voltarsi e trovare Lorenzo steso sul letto accanto a lui che lo guardava con parte del viso affondato nel cuscino, che lo esortava a raggiungerlo con uno sguardo. Ma Lorenzo non era lì. Lorenzo credeva che lo avesse tradito, che fosse ritornato da suo zio perché era davvero convinto di quelle accuse. Lorenzo, _il suo Lorenzo_ , l’unica persona che aveva dato un senso alla sua vita, probabilmente adesso lo odiava. Ma Francesco non lo avrebbe tradito. Non avrebbe mai potuto.

“ _So che non mi crederai ma le cose stanno per cambiare e non per il meglio. Ha in mente qualcosa ma non posso dirti cosa in una lettera nel caso venga intercettata. Vieni al rifugio domenica mattina. Porta con te Bianca e la vostra bambina. Ti spiegherò ogni cosa.”_ Non aveva bisogno di firmarla, la affidò ad un piccione e richiuse la finestra, non c’era molto che avrebbe potuto fare, il rifugio, la casa in campagna in cui loro madre si rifugiava quando voleva scappare dalla città, – _e da Jacopo_ \- li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro almeno finché non fosse tutto finito, almeno loro. Bianca non si era mai veramente fidata di lui, non come Lorenzo, ma Guglielmo la amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, - _più del suo stesso fratello, una vocina fastidiosamente simile a quella di Jacopo sibilò nella sua mente._ \- e la bambina era innocente. Francesco poteva aver commesso molti errori in quella vita ma non avrebbe mai intaccato la felicità di Guglielmo. Li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro a qualunque costo, si sarebbe preso quell’odio e quel disprezzo che sarebbe arrivato dopo quel giorno e lo avrebbe trasformato in un’armatura. - _Se solo avesse saputo quanto gli sarebbe servita solo il giorno seguente._ -

Convincere Lorenzo ad ascoltarlo era diverso, più complicato, lo era sempre stato ma in quel momento ancora di più. Rasentava l’impossibile ma doveva farlo, doveva provarci, non poteva lasciare che il piano di Jacopo funzionasse. _Non poteva lasciare che Lorenzo morisse_. Avrebbe detto senza problemi che di Giuliano non gli importava poi così tanto, ma Lorenzo non l’avrebbe mai perdonato, perché erano fratelli e Francesco lo capiva più di chiunque altro. Perché se Giuliano fosse morto Lorenzo lo avrebbe odiato davvero. - _E Francesco era anche disposto a ricevere quell’odio, ma non a vedere Lorenzo distrutto dal dolore._ -

«Ho bisogno che ti fidi di me.» Non disse molto, all’orecchio di Lorenzo, mentre con le mani stringeva la sua veste in un abbraccio quasi disperato. Non poteva permettersi errori, non poteva lasciar trasparire nulla, nessuna esitazione, nessuna paura. - _Voleva nascondersi, lasciare che Lorenzo lo stringesse come tante volte aveva fatto in passato. Ne aveva bisogno._ \- «Solo per questa volta. Solo un’ultima volta.» Oh, se solo avesse saputo quanto quelle parole erano veritiere. «Guardati le spalle.» Non aggiunse altro, sorrise quando la mano di Lorenzo, sempre così calda e morbida, o forse era solo lui a sentirla così, si posò sul suo collo, le dita che si facevano strada tra i capelli in un gesto talmente familiare da essere doloroso in quel momento.

Non disse nulla a Giuliano, perché il giovane non si fidava di lui, perché nemmeno voleva quell’abbraccio, perché aveva già messo in guardia Lorenzo. Perché a Giuliano ci avrebbe pensato personalmente come concordato, seppur non come Jacopo si aspettava.

Alla fine Francesco poteva dire che lo aveva sempre saputo come sarebbe finita, dal primo istante. Il contrario sarebbe stato assurdo, un epilogo diverso era impossibile. Alla fine avrebbe voluto dire che lo aveva accettato ed era pronto, ma sarebbe stata una bugia, l’ennesima, e non voleva mentire in quel momento.

_Alla fine._

Alla fine aveva ferito solo di striscio Giuliano, non tanto per odio, o perché doveva farlo, quanto più per rendere la cosa verosimile. Ciò che era più strano era che il giovane non si accorse della sua mano che tremava, delle nocche bianche mentre stringeva il pugnale con più forza del dovuto perché se si fosse rilassato ne avrebbe perso la presa, del respiro mozzato, delle scuse che era stato ad un passo dal mormorare mentre lo spingeva indietro, un movimento calcolato da quanto era entrato in chiesa e aveva preso posto, verso sua madre e Clarice. Non si accorse, e chi avrebbe poi potuto, della paura che gli artigliava e graffiava il petto dall’interno. _Nessuno lo fece._

Si voltò verso Lorenzo, che nella confusione si era liberato del suo assalitore, un assassino giovane e inesperto che Jacopo aveva assoldato, si portò davanti a lui, il pugnale stretto in mano, sporco del sangue di Giuliano.

«Francesco…» La voce di Lorenzo era così carica di domande, sembrava incapace di dire altro che il suo nome, come una preghiera disperata. Era con la schiena appoggiata a terra dove era caduto, indietreggiava lentamente e mai, nemmeno un istante, staccava gli occhi da Francesco che torreggiava su di lui, il volto contratto, il respiro affannoso e i capelli arruffati. E Lorenzo non capiva perché lo avesse messo in guardia se poi erano finiti così. Da cosa lo avesse messo in guardia. Finché non fu tardi.

«Uccidilo.» La voce di Jacopo sembrò arrivare da lontano, parve tagliare quella nebbia che iniziava ad offuscargli la mente. Francesco deglutì a vuoto, avanzò di un paio di passi mentre Lorenzo anche mormorava il suo nome. «Uccidilo!» Tuonò ancora, la voce rimbombò nel silenzio della Cattedrale svuotata.

Francesco chiuse gli occhi un istante, prese un respiro profondo e assunse una posizione più sicura. Come se una strana, impossibile, magia si fosse dissolta la mano smise di tremare e allentò appena la stretta sul pugnale. Si azzardò, in quel breve istante, a sorridere a Lorenzo, come per rassicurarlo che _no, non lo avrebbe ucciso_ , poi si voltò, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo deciso.

«No.» Decretò, come se bastasse una parola a fargli cambiare idea, come se bastasse opporsi per sistemare le cose, _come se Jacopo fosse così facile da ingannare._ Ma non lo era. In compenso era più vicino di quanto si aspettasse, come se già sapesse che Francesco lo avrebbe tradito, come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutti quegli anni. - _Non aveva mai aspettato in verità, semplicemente Francesco era stato più fortunato del previsto, non che il giovane non lo sapesse._ -

«Così giovane, e così ingenuo. - _Francesco ricordava quel tono, era quello che precedeva una lezione._ _Una parte di sé ancora ne aveva paura, una paura che risaliva a molti anni prima e che non si era mai staccata del tutto dalla sua mente._ \- Come quello stupido di mio fratello.» Lo avvicinò a sé di colpo, afferrando il colletto del farsetto con una mano. Lorenzo non ebbe il tempo di avvertirlo, aprì la bocca ma prima che un qualunque suono potesse uscirne il pugnale di Francesco era nella mano libera di Jacopo e, un istante dopo, affondava nel suo addome. La prima pugnalata se la aspettava anche quando lo vide così vicino, furono le altre che lo colsero di sorpresa.

Era diversa da qualunque altra sensazione mai provata, era stato ferito in passato, pugnalato anche, ma mai in quel modo, mai con quella violenza, mai con quell’odio. _Mai da qualcuno che l’aveva cresciuto._ Forse era proprio quella la differenza. I colpi aumentavano di violenza, uno dopo l’altro, come se più la lama affondava nel suo corpo e più l’odio crescesse.

“ _Poteva essere Lorenzo…”_ Si ritrovò a pensare, e non era nemmeno stupito dal fatto che in un momento simile fosse proprio lui l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri, lo era sempre stato dopotutto, perché non anche alla fine?

Jacopo lo teneva fermo, vicino abbastanza da sporcarsi con il suo sangue mentre lo colpiva, stretto abbastanza da impedirgli di crollare a terra finché non lo avesse lasciato andare. Sentiva il sangue scorrere rapido dalle ferite, imbrattare i vestiti, riversarsi dalla sua bocca come se fosse acqua, soffocarlo nemmeno troppo lentamente. Poi con un ultimo colpo Jacopo lo lasciò andare e Francesco crollò a terra come una bambola di pezza.

\- _Non vide Clarice alle spalle di suo zio brandire un candelabro trovato nella sagrestia dove si erano rifugiati, non la vide colpire alle spalle Jacopo facendogli perdere la presa e lasciandolo tramortito sul pavimento._ -

Lorenzo lo prese prima che cadesse completamente a terra, attutì la caduta con le sue braccia e dopo essere rimasto alcuni secondi immobile, incapace di far altro se non guardare il sangue che usciva dal suo corpo, lo trascinò con sé nella sagrestia, non importava se portarlo lo stesse rallentando, se Clarice gli diceva di lasciarlo lì, se ripeteva che non poteva fare niente per lui. Le porte in legno vennero chiuse e barricate con un tonfo e Lorenzo si lasciò cadere contro il muro con il corpo di Francesco stretto tra le braccia. Era ancora vivo, lo sapeva, lo sentiva mentre ansimava e tremava, non poteva abbandonarlo fuori, alla mercé di Jacopo. _Non voleva_.

Che poi, vivo era un parolone a dire il vero, Lorenzo non era certo fosse cosciente, a malapena riusciva a respirare e principalmente sembrava soffocare nel suo sangue, senza contare la chiazza che si formava lentamente sotto il suo corpo. No, _vivo_ era decisamente la parola sbagliata ma Lorenzo non voleva affrontare quello che sarebbe arrivato.

\- _Quando aveva trovato Giuliano dopo la morte di Simonetta, quando lo aveva stretto tra le braccia mentre piangeva, quando aveva sentito un frammento di quel dolore che il fratello stava provando… Non era pronto per quello. Non era pronto! Non lo sarebbe mai stato._ -

Posò una mano su una delle ferite, ne aveva contate otto ma non era certo , magari erano di più, magari erano meno e la sua mente gli giocava strani scherzi. Jacopo se lo aspettava, lo aveva visto chiaramente nel suo sguardo, si aspettava quel tradimento e l’aveva sfruttato. Se solo fosse stato più attento, più rapido, se solo…

«Avrei dovuto ascoltarti meglio… - _La propria voce suonò per un attimo estranea alle sue orecchie, come se non la avesse mai sentita prima, era debole, incrinata irreparabilmente, sul punto di spezzarsi e lasciarlo muto. Sistemò meglio contro di sé il corpo di Francesco._ \- Mi avevi avvertito… avrei dovuto ascoltarti meglio e ora tu…» Ma non importava ormai, era tardi.

Francesco tossì piano, Il sangue ormai era l’unica nota di colore sul suo viso, pallido e freddo come la neve, - _Se Lorenzo si fosse sforzato un poco avrebbe ricordato il volto della madre di Francesco, avrebbe visto ancora di più quella somiglianza di cui aveva sentito parlare in passato. «Prego solo che non abbia la sua stessa sorte.» Aveva detto a bassa voce Lucrezia una volta, perché pur se nessuno lo aveva mai detto con certezza lo sapeva che non era semplicemente morta per il dolore di aver perso il marito, era stata tradita da chi avrebbe dovuto essere la sua famiglia, da chi aveva ucciso il marito. Ma certe preghiere, seppur sincere, non vengono ascoltate in tempo._ \- Lorenzo avrebbe voluto cambiarlo, scaldarlo in qualche modo.

«Siete vivi… - _Era poco più di un rantolo, Lorenzo faticò a comprendere cosa avesse detto, Francesco si voltò appena assicurandosi che Giuliano fosse davvero vivo, al sicuro come aveva progettato, poi tornò a guardare Lorenzo chino su di lui, dal volto distrutto da un dolore che se avesse potuto Francesco avrebbe cancellato._ \- È ciò che volevo…» Non importava se fosse morto, Lorenzo era al sicuro, vivo, e lo stesso valeva per Giuliano. Lui non era nessuno di importante in fin dei conti, né per Lorenzo, né per la sua famiglia, e Guglielmo sarebbe andato avanti, aveva una bambina da crescere, sarebbe stato libero e sereno, finalmente. Loro sì che contavano qualcosa, mentre lui… lui non era che un’ombra destinata a svanire presto o tardi. E se fosse svanito perché il sole potesse sorgere ancora un giorno in più su Firenze allora andava anche bene.

«E quello che volevo io allora? - _Lorenzo sentì la voce spezzarsi, sentì le lacrime rigargli il viso, le mani scivolare per il sangue mentre lo tirava contro di sé finché la testa di Francesco non era posata contro il suo petto. Non ci aveva mai pensato prima, nella sua ingenuità non aveva mai pensato che un giorno ogni cosa avrebbe perso significato. C’era Clarice, e il loro bambino, c’era Lucrezia, c’era Giuliano, e Francesco. Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe perso qualcuno così di colpo, non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe perso proprio Francesco._ \- Tutta la vita che volevo realizzare al tuo fianco… cosa ne sarà di questo? Cosa ne sarà di _me_?»

Avrebbe dovuto essere forte, lo sapeva ma non ne era in grado. Si chinò a baciargli la fronte, gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra. Poco importava se sapevano di sangue, poco importava se erano fredde e Francesco non aveva le forze di rispondere al suo bacio, ancora meno importava, in quel momento, se era davanti a Clarice o a Dio, nella sua Casa. Esistevano solo loro e quell’ultimo momento che gli era concesso e Lorenzo non voleva che finisse.

«Cosa ne sarà di me – _ripeté ancora –_ se ora ti perdo?» Il silenzio attorno a loro era quasi irreale, Francesco sorrise appena, quel tipo di sorriso che voleva essere confortante fino alla fine. c’erano decine e decine di cose che avrebbe voluto avere il tempo di dirgli, ripetergli che lo amava, più di chiunque altra persona al mondo, che sarebbe andato contro quello stesso mondo per lui e con lui, che avrebbe voluto vederlo quel mondo che Lorenzo avrebbe creato, quella bellezza che lui sembrava trovare in ogni piccola cosa, quella luce che sembrava illuminarlo e illuminava ogni cosa che Lorenzo toccava. Dirgli che per quanto breve non avrebbe cambiato quello che c’era stato con nient’altro.

«Va bene così…» Ed era solo un sussurro che nemmeno Francesco era certo di aver pronunciato.

Lorenzo lo stringeva, con quella stessa dolcezza di tutti i momenti passati insieme, e quella forza che bastava a non vederlo scappare da lui, che bastava a tenerlo al sicuro.

Ma forse quel giorno non strinse abbastanza, cercò di convincersi quasi scioccamente, perché Francesco alla fine era davvero svanito, con un sorriso sulle labbra sporche di sangue, e una mano posata su quella che Lorenzo gli teneva sul petto.

E per un attimo, appena prima che il fuoco divampasse e lambisse le vie della sua amata Firenze, il suo mondo venne inghiottito dall’oscurità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E dopo settimane ce l'ho fatta! La verità è che ero rimasta un attimo impantanata con Francesco che si faceva pare su pare e niente... non c'era verso di andare avanti a scrivere.  
> Ancora una volta le cose non sono andate per il meglio, per niente proprio.  
> Solo un piccolo appunto, Lorenzo accenna ad aver contato otto colpi. E sì, ha contato bene... come scritto su facebook, è un piccin piccino riferimento a Les Mis e alla morte di Enj... Giusto perchè la cosa da sola non era abbastanza drammatica, eh...  
> (Gli errori, come al solito, li troverò in separata sede, perchè non importa quante volte posso rileggerla, loro sono moto bravi a nascondino.)  
> Questo capitolo è per te, Alex caro... dopotutto me l'hai chiesto tu. 
> 
> Alla prossima, spero più in fretta di questo.   
> E buone feste!! 
> 
> ~Aki~


	5. Water and Darkness [Drowning]

Non era semplice come il mondo voleva far credere. Amare era doloroso, poco importava se chi amavi era un peccato o meno, sarebbe comunque finito tra le lacrime. Francesco lo aveva sempre saputo eppure era impossibile resistergli. Come poteva? Era di Lorenzo che si parlava dopotutto, nessuno era in grado di resistergli. Ma a Francesco non bastava più essere solo uno dei tanti amanti che aveva disseminati per Firenze. - _O almeno così dicevano in giro, non ci credeva davvero. Sapeva di Lucrezia Donati certo, ma di nessun altro._ -

E invece Lorenzo aveva preso moglie, una romana, di nobile famiglia e bella, Francesco non poteva negarlo, ma cos’altro? La amava forse? Più di quanto amasse Lucrezia, più di quanto amasse _lui_?

La verità era che per anni quelle cose di amore e passione e desiderio non lo avevano mai interessato minimamente. Vedeva Guglielmo uscire di nascosto agli orari più improbabili e nel suo piccolo cercava di coprirlo, di proteggere quel sorriso che aveva ogni volta che tornava a casa. Non era un gran segreto, non per Francesco almeno, né chi incontrasse né il perché o il come. Ma non invidiava quella felicità, gli andava bene che fosse tutta per lui, la meritava.

Poi era arrivato Lorenzo, era tornato, piombato nella sua vita come un fulmine a ciel sereno e Francesco aveva dimenticato per un momento, per quanto fugace fosse stato, cosa significasse essere solo. Perché Lorenzo aveva ripetuto di amarlo così tante volte che, _ahimè,_ Francesco aveva finito con il credergli. Era tutta una bugia? Uno scherzo di pessimo gusto? _Un modo per ucciderlo?_

La stanza era fredda, non ne era stupito, era inverno e benché il camino fosse acceso non c’era nessuno a controllare il fuoco che andava via via spegnendosi. Per la verità non era nemmeno la sua stanza, ma che differenza avrebbe fatto? Chi vi dormiva aveva lasciato quella casa da mesi a seguito di un matrimonio atteso e felice. - _Non gliene faceva alcuna colpa, ma non poteva negare che gli mancasse, specialmente la notte quando le ombre sono lunghe e gettano forme sinistre sulle pareti. Ma Francesco non era più un bambino spaventato dal buio._ \- Si rannicchiò meglio sotto le pesanti coperte e fissò il soffitto.

Era andato a letto presto dicendo che era esausto eppure una volta posata la testa sul cuscino il sonno si era dileguato e i peggiori pensieri aveva iniziato a far capolino nella sua mente. Pensieri su Lorenzo, su quello che erano stati, sul suo corpo caldo che lo teneva stretto e sulle labbra morbide che tentavano di non lasciare segni evidenti sul suo corpo. - _Segni che di gran lunga Francesco avrebbe preferito a quelli che già c’erano_. - Che fosse stanco era vero, ma non nel modo in cui voleva far credere, era una stanchezza che non sapeva spiegare, che cancellava ogni parola utile dalla sua mente e lo abbandonava a galleggiare nel vuoto.

Oh, era così stanco… Così stanco di aspettare, di sognare un tempo che non sarebbe mai tornato, – A _lmeno secondo lui. Lorenzo la faceva sempre così facile._ \- desiderare un futuro impossibile. Così stanco di continuare.

_Così si fermò._

Il letto parve affondare mentre si addormentava lentamente, il materasso e le coperto lo avvolsero fino ad inghiottirlo e tutto il resto, attorno, sopra, sotto di lui divenne acqua.

Se restava calmo e si lasciava andare a fondo sarebbe stato come addormentarsi, _no?_ Non aveva paura, non veramente. Forse qualche rimorso, nei confronti di suo fratello, ma null’altro.

“ _Oh… - Pensò ad un tratto, mentre l’acqua e il freddo lo avvolgevano e la mente si svuotava. - Avrei dovuto scrivergli. Scusarmi… Scusa. Scusa.”_ Ma fu solo per un istante, poi tutto svanì nel silenzio.

Guglielmo si sveglio di scatto quella notte, si rizzò a sedere guardandosi attorno preoccupato, ma non c’erano minacce né avvisaglie di pericoli, ogni cosa era silenziosa. Si distese nuovamente, il corpo di Bianca stretto accanto al suo, ancora profondamente addormentata, ma per quanto ci provasse quella sensazione di angoscia non lo lasciava.

Solo la mattina seguente, seduto a far colazione con il resto della famiglia, _la sua nuova famiglia_ , un messaggero gli lasciò una lettera accanto al piatto. Erano solo poche parole, una riga scarsa, scritte di getto e come se, chi le aveva scritte, non volesse farlo davvero. Perché Guglielmo ormai non era più un Pazzi e solo il fatto che erano fratelli aveva spinto Jacopo ad informarlo prima che la notizia diventasse di pubblico dominio.

“ _Tuo fratello – Nemmeno lo aveva chiamato per nome, Guglielmo avrebbe voluto essere furioso se il mondo non si fosse appena schiantato a terra e distrutto in mille pezzi. O forse era solo il suo bicchiere. - ha scelto la via della codardia.”_

Ma in fondo lui già lo aveva saputo. E Francesco non era un codardo. Era solamente _solo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Sono tornata con un nuovo mini capitolo in cui però il prompt è trattato in maniera più astratta anziché letterale.
> 
> Spero vi piacerà comunque. Mi trovate, as always, su tumblr (aki-draws-things) se volete far due chiacchiere / chiedere prompt / quel che volete. 
> 
> ~Aki~


End file.
